Um novo amor
by Tiffany-chan
Summary: YURI!bem antes de mais nada, primeira fic em portugues de Shuffle! Espero q agrade a vcs, dedicada a minha melhor amiga...


**DISCLAIMER: Shuffle! Não me pertence, mas bem q eu queria xD**

Bem, aki estou eu com mais uma fic, e essa é dedicada a minha melhor Amiga Maite, saiba que essa fic eu fiz pensando em você o tempo todo, espero que ela lhe agrade, e espero que não me mate por ter escrito ela sem voce "

Só quero q saiba o quanto vc é especial para mim, essa fic é p/ vc e quero q possamos fzr juntas o próximo capitulo dela...

AH!!Espero que gostem xPP

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ohayo Kaede-chan!- Chega uma garota sorridente de cabelos vermelhos cumprimentando sua vizinha, uma bela moça de cabelos alaranjados.

-Ohayo Sia-chan –Sorri a jovem que estava varrendo a parte de fora da casa. –Err... Aonde você vai assim tão arrumada? –Pergunta ela curiosa ao ver a outra que estava bem arrumada.

-Bem... Eu vim convidar você para darmos uma volta, quero levá-la a um lugar. –Sorrindo alegre enquanto a outra lhe encara surpresa.

-Mas eu estou toda desarrumada Sia-chan!

-Nhaa, eu espero você se arrumar!- Ela estava com um sorriso ainda mais radiante. –Vamos eu te ajudo. –Diz ela já empurrando Kaede para dentro da casa.

-Mas...

-Nada de, mas!Vamos logo, eu vou te arrumar

Kaede suspira resignada e vencida entra na casa sendo seguida por Sia. As duas se dirigem ate o quarto de Kaede e ao chegarem lá Sia vai em direção ao guarda-roupa o abrindo rapidamente, sorrindo alegre.

-Err... Sia-chan. –Chama Kaede que estava ainda em frente à porta do quarto. –Aonde nós vamos?- Sia sorri travessa olhando p/ Kaede sobre o ombro enquanto abre o guarda-roupa.

-SE-GRE-DO! –Ela começa a vasculhar o guarda-roupa da amigas, enquanto a outra apenas sorri sem jeito.

Sia pega um lindo vestido azul claro, de alçinha, e vem se aproximando de Kaede com um brilho diferente no olhar e Kaede estava sentada na cama lhe olhando um pouco assustada; a outra já em frente a ela trata de despi-la rapidamente e lhe por o vestido sendo que a ela estava extremamente corada.

-Nhaaaaa S-Sia-chan!-Sai apenas ria da cara da amiga terminando de vesti-la.

-Prontinho

Kaede vai ate o espelho guiada por Sia e se olha,tinha que admitir que aquele vestido ficava muito bom nela.

Sia acabou de arrumar Kaede e as duas saíram juntas de casa; as duas de um tempo pra cá começaram a saírem juntas, já que Prímula e Nerine voltaram para o mundo dos demônios para resolver alguns assuntos enquanto o Rin e a Asa trabalhavam muito.

Ainda nutriam um forte sentimento de amor por Rin, o qual Sia sempre tentava demonstrar de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas ultimamente, a jovem começou a perder o encanto por ele, estava gostando de outra pessoa, alguém por quem ela nunca pensou que poderia nutrir um sentimento desse tamanho.Sia guiava Kaede ate o lugar que queria lhe mostrar, enquanto a outra apenas seguia rindo e conversando animadamente com Sai, a presença dela era muito agradável, adorava conversar com ela, as duas se divertiam muito juntas, com ela se sentia feliz!Perto do lugar aonde Sia queria lhe levar, esta fica atrás de Kaede e lhe tampa os olhos.

-Sia-chan o que você...

-Chiii... Já estamos chegando, se acalme. –Fala baixinho perto do ouvido da outra e começa a andar devagar lhe tapando os olhos, após exatos 5 minutos de caminhada elas chegam aonde Sia queria.

-Pronto pode abrir os olhos. –Tira as mãos dos olhos dela, a qual os abre lentamente e fica maravilhada ao ver o lugar onde estavam.Havia ali uma bela cachoeira, não muito grande, mas era bela, cercada por arvores enormes com flores, as pedras eram brilhantes, e a água era cristalina, o lugar era maravilhoso, Kaede estava pasma.

-Sia-chan este... –Perde as palavras.

-Não precisa dizer nada. –Sorri alegre ao ver a reação da amiga. –Esse lugar é realmente espetacular, eu o descobri assim que eu vim para o mundo dos humanos conquistar o Rin-kun, só que nunca trouxe ninguém aqui, nem a Nerine-chan nem o Rin-kun, você é a primeira que trago aqui.

Kaede apenas a olhou surpresa e curiosa, o que será que ela queria dizer com tudo aquilo?Sia nunca trouxera ninguém aqui, mas então por que ela fora a primeira a vir a esse lugar com ela?Isso estava muito estranho.

-Sabe... Nesses últimos dias eu percebi uma coisa que nunca pensei que poderia sentir... –Olha nos olhos de Kaede séria, de um jeito que não costumava ser. –Eu percebi que meus sentimentos por Rin-Kun são apenas sentimentos de irmão, e que na realidade, eu amo outra pessoa. –Se aproxima lentamente de Kaede sem desviar o olhar o que faz a outra corar levemente. –Eu amo... Você! –Kaede arregala os olhos surpresa, seu rosto estava queimando, não sabia o que dizer, não sabia por que seu coração estava tão acelerado, apenas olhava para Sia sem reação alguma.

-Imaginava que você ficaria assim, só queria que você falasse alguma coisa, por favor! –Sorria tristemente.

-E... Eu... Não sei o que dizer... –Estava muito confusa, essa declaração a pegou totalmente de surpresa, gostava muito dela, mas não sabia se isso chegava a ser amor, olhou para Sia triste e voltou a falar. –Você me pegou de surpresa, não sei o que pensar... Nem o que fazer...

-Kaede-chan... Desculpa, não queria ter a deixado assim... –Suspira e vai ate a frente do lago se agachando e vendo seu reflexo na água. –só queria dizer para você o que eu sinto, não podia mais guardar esse sentimento só para mim, tinha que lhe contar a verdade se não morreria de agonia, mas... Acho agora que não deveria ter feito isso, você pode não querer mais falar comigo...

-Não Sia-chan, você fez o certo, falou o que estava sentindo, você não tem vergonha de falar quanto gosta de alguém, você apenas fala, eu queria poder ser assim como você, mas não sou... –Se aproximou de Sia e se agachou do lado dela. - Eu só quero dizer que não sei o que eu sinto, estou realmente muito confusa, mas não pense que deixaria de falar com você por causa disso, jamais gostaria de me afastar de você!

Sia estava surpresa com o que Kaede dissera, e ate ficou feliz pela outra não querer se afastar dela depois de descobrir sobre seus sentimentos, mas a única coisa que queria era que ela a amasse, só que de qualquer maneira esta feliz por saber que Kaede não a quer longe, quem sabe assim, ela pode vir a amá-la?

-Nhaa... Já esta escurecendo! –Fala Sia com um sorriso animado no rosto o que realmente surpreendeu Kaede, que se perguntava como ela conseguia?Mas sorrio e concordou com a cabeça, se erguendo e estendendo a mão para Sia.

-Acho melhor irmos, se não seu pai pode ficar preocupado com você, sem contar que amanha as aulas começam, nossas férias acabaram hehe...

-Hai!- Ela segura a mão de Kaede e se alevanta. –Vamos então.

As duas começaram a caminhar lado a lado, sendo que Sia era quem guiava Kaede por essa não conhecer o lugar; passaram algum tempo em silencio, mas logo Sia começou a puxar assunto, e sem que percebessem chegam à frente da casa de Sia, a qual se despede de Kaede e trata de entrar. Kaede vê Sia entrando, mas mesmo assim continua parada em frente à casa pensando seria em tudo o que se passara naquele dia,

Tentando entender tudo o que aconteceu, e apenas achou mais perguntas do que respostas.

Suspira fundo e vai em direção a sua casa, entrando lá se dirige ate a cozinha, depois passa pela sala, sobe as escadas e vai ate o quarto aonde ficava Rin, para na porta e fica olhando o quarto escuro, fecha a porta e vai ate o banheiro.Ela liga o chuveiro e espera a água esquentar enquanto se despi, e depois de tirar toda a roupa e acessórios entra no chuveiro.

"–_Eu amo... Você!"_ Por que essa frase não queria sair de sua cabeça?Por que não conseguia esquecer dessa cena?!E por que cada vez que pensava nisso tinha que se lembrar de Rin e Asa juntos; de Rin indo embora; de todo esse ano que passara, do beijo acidental entre ela e... Sia! Não agüentava mais, tantas memórias sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir, era tanta coisa que chegava a lhe doer, mas não a cabeça e sim o coração!

Caiu de joelhos na banheira com as mãos no rosto e deixou grossas lagrimas caírem de seus olhos na mesma intensidade que a água cai sobre si, não sabia direito o porquê estava assim, só sabia que seus sentimentos eram confusos, só sabia... que nada sabia...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E então??Comentário, sugestões, critica??Qlqr coisa é bem vinda, só peço que, por favor, deixem reviews para eu saber se devo ou não continuar a escrevê-la, embora eu já tenha quase toda ela pronta na minha cabeça heheheh

E antes que queiram me matar, saibam que o peso de fzr a primeira fic de Shuffle! Em português é grande hehehehe... Mas mesmo assim é muito prazeroso xD...

Kissus e ateh o próximo capitulo.


End file.
